


Dragon's Return

by TrulyyScrumptious



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyyScrumptious/pseuds/TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Return of the Dragon. Though you don't have to read it to read this fic I think it would help with background information.<br/>Maleficent has come back to StoryBrooke after a long absence much to the surprise of everyone in the town who thought she was dead. Though her story about what happened to her seems unbelievable it is all true. But can Regina forgive her for what has happened in the past even though she has changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm all about the feedback especially for multi chapter stories such as these. So please comment and give me whatever input you may have. Enjoy!

Mal stood at Regina’s door her heart nervously pounding against her chest as she waited for the door to open. It had been over a year since Mal had seen The Queen each day of which spent longing to reunite with her former lover. But the dragon had no idea how Regina would react to seeing her. The last time they saw one another Maleficent had given her soul as a trade to bring Henry back from the dead. Though it had been unintentional, Mal had been the one to strike Henry down. The foolish boy had pushed his mother aside saving her from the unexpected fireball Mal had flung at Regina. She had traded her life for Regina’s son but she wondered if The Queen could ever forgive her for putting him in harm’s way to begin with. 

The door handle turned as Regina opened the door stopping dead in her tracks upon seeing who stood before her,

“Mal…” Regina stood speechless she thought she would never see her former friend again. 

“Hello, Regina.” Silence filled the air neither one knowing quite what to say. 

“Come in, dear,” Regina broke the silence gesturing her inside. As Mal crossed over her threshold Regina took in the sight of the dragon. Something was very different about her. Regina must have been seeing things because to her Mal almost seemed as though she was glowing. Her long blonde hair, which was usually tied up, now flowed down her back making her seem softer somehow. Her look was also different instead of her normal all black attire she now wore a white dress laced with gold string that trailed behind her as she walked. 

The pair faced one another at arm’s length each longing to reach out and touch the other. 

“How are you…” Regina trailed off. 

“Still alive?” Mal finished letting out a sigh. All that had happened to Mal flashed across her mind from the moment Hades took her soul to when she became the new Goddess of the Underworld. “I think we should sit.” Regina nodded leading Mal into the parlor and taking a seat across from her. 

Looking across at Regina, Mal gave a small smile,

“I have missed you, my pet.” The use of the word pet brought a slight grin across The Queen’s face. 

“Where have you been? We all thought you were dead.”

“So much has happened since I...,” Mal avoided eye contact, “since I killed Henry.” A tear fell from her eye, “Regina, you must know I never meant to hurt the boy.” Surprisingly Regina reached out to grab her hand squeezing it gently,

“I know. I also know you gave up your soul to bring him back.” Putting a gentle hand under her chin she whispered, “Look at me.” Obediently Mal’s gaze met hers. “I forgive you.”

Looking in the Queen’s eyes Mal saw what she said was true,

“I don’t deserve forgiveness, Regina.” She pulled away from Regina. Mal’s mental walls sprung up as she leaded back on the couch. “I just came here to let you know I am okay.” 

“And how is that exactly?” Regina asked hoping to get her to open up a little. 

“I never died. Hades took my soul, yes, but he never killed me,” Mal stated bluntly.

“Why would he do that? I don’t understand.” 

“Hades needed someone who would not go against his wishes, someone to help carry out his plan,” she paused and Regina shifted in her seat wanting to know more. “He was trying to take over Olympus by releasing The Titans. But fortunately he was stopped.” Regina leaded forward,

“How was he stopped? By the other Gods?” Nodding Mal responded,

“Yes, Hercules informed Olympus of Hades plans before he could enact them.” Regina knew Mal was leaving something out,

“How did Hercules know about his plans?” Images of Wonder Boy ran through her mind,

“I told him. I managed to find a loop hole in Hades orders giving me enough time to find Hercules.” Gazing off she recalled the results of sending Hercules off to Olympus, the memory made her wince internally. She could still feel the claws of The Hydra tearing through her skin and it sent a shiver down her spine. 

“You are leaving something out, Mal.” The Dragon looked across the dimly lit room considering her response,

“Yes, I am.” Mal’s gaze returned to meet Regina’s.

“What happened after your soul was set free?” Regina waited for her answer. 

“Well, my dear, they made me a God.” 

Regina sat completely still letting what Mal had just told her sink in. After several moments she finally spoke,

“That’s why you seem so-so different,” Regina now knew her eyes had not deceived her Mal was glowing, it was subtle but unmistakable. “You took Hades place didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Mal was watching Regina’s every movement hoping not to scare her. “You are looking at the new Goddess of the Underworld.” Mal waited for Regina’s response.  
Regina rose making her way across the room to sit next to Mal. She reached out and took both hands in her own,

“I think they made the right choice.” 

Mal let out a sigh of relief and brought the back of her hand up to lightly graze Regina’s cheek,

“I have missed you.” 

“Not as much as I have missed you,” Regina whispered closing her eyes leaning into Mal’s touch. 

“So many things have changed,” Mal stated. 

“Yes they have.” Regina eased herself away from Mal’s touch, “You can’t stay can you?” 

“Not for long. I have completely reorganized the Underworld, it’s under reconstruction you can say,” they both laughed. “But I won’t be gone for long. I can be back soon if,” she paused, “if that’s what you want.” 

“Of course it is,” Regina squeezed her hands in reassurance. Mal smiled,

“We should be able to come back within a few days.”

“We?” 

“Yes, well you see I needed advisors for my new council…”

“So she asked us if we wanted to join her new Underworld gang, darling,” Cruella finished for her and strutted through the room leading Zelena by the hand. 

“And who are we to pass up being immortal leaders of the dead,” Zelena grinned grazing Cruella’s arm with her hand.  
Regina looked between the pair,

“You want to put these two in charge down there?” She gave Mal a questioning look. 

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure they don’t step out of line. But, yes, I trust them to do a fine job. They did try to save my life or don’t you remember?” 

“Oh, I remember,” Regina gave the couple a sideways look. “They didn’t exactly succeed, did they?”

“Oh, pish posh, darling. Always with the details.” Cruella dramatically raised her hands.

“Lighten up, sis. I think it’ll be loads of fun.” Regina shifted to face them,

“Help running the Underworld isn’t a game, big sister,” Regina’s voiced was laced with warning. 

“Don’t worry, my pet, they know it is no game,” Mal’s voice was serious and the pair immediately dropped the sarcasm. 

“We understand the responsibility Maleficent is giving us, darling. We are no fools.” She glanced at her partner who nodded in agreeance. 

“You better or you’ll have Olympus to deal with,” Mal raised an eyebrow but gave a small smile. She turned back to Regina, “We have to go. They have a lot of catching up to do and I am needed back in the Underworld.” Sadness filled Mal’s heart and she looked away. 

“Don’t stay away too long,” Regina tried to smile. Sensing the private moment Cruella and Zelena quietly left the room. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise,” Mal leaned closer stopping mere inches from Regina’s lip. The Queen quickly closed the distance capturing Mal’s lips with her own. At first the kiss was timid each lightly brushing their lips against the others but their passion grew. Soon tongues were dancing across one another’s until Regina finally had to pull away to take a breath. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Mal placed a hand on Regina’s cheek and before The Queen could say anything else she vanished into grey mist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Let me know what you think.

THE UNDERWORLD

The Underworld had gone under a huge transformation it looked like a completely different place than the one Hades had created. What was once a dark and gloomy kingdom was now beautiful with lavish colors that glistened across the kingdom in multi-color spectrums. It still had a dark feel but it was now a place other Gods had no issue frequenting in their travels.

Taking in the land the queen of the gods made her way to Maleficent’s castle walls. Hera glided across the silver road looking up at the towering crystal kingdom that loomed before her. –Maleficent really outdid herself- The goddess thought with a smile.

The crystal bounced light off of the surroundings as the gate opened letting Hera cross into the castle grounds. Mal’s soldiers stood in two rows welcoming The Queen of the Gods each bowing as she passed. Every soldier was dressed in silver armor with an elaborate symbol of a dragon etched onto each chest plate. These soldiers had once been tormented souls whose existence was lived only in fear of Hades. The Queen smiled upon looking at them now seeing no fear in their eye. 

Entering the castle Hera was escorted to the main hall by a company of Mal’s soldiers. Taking in their appearance Hera noted –Even their looks have changed- Every soldier was unnaturally pale, they were dead after all, with white eyes but they stood tall and proud walking with dignity. The goddess had to admit she was impressed with the changes that Mal had undertaken down here. 

The guards stopped as the doors to the main hall opened revealing Mal and her two advisors overlooking a three dimensions layout of her kingdom. They all stopped immediately what they were doing as Hera entered the room. 

“Hera,” Mal smiled moving around the table to great The Queen. The dragon bowed respectfully in front of Hera lowering her eyes in respect. 

“You are always so formal,” Hera laughed and embraced the young goddess. Hera saw Mal as an equal, after all she was a god now, and gave her a slight squeeze before letting her go. Glancing past Mal she nodded in acknowledgment to Cruella and Zelena who bowed their heads. 

Hera was not found of Mal’s choice in picking her advisors thinking two villains such as them were a bad choice. Much to her surprise though the pair had proven her wrong owning up to the responsibility and not letting the power go too much to their heads. 

“Zelena, Cruella it’s nice to see you,” she smiled. 

“And you as well,” Zelena said not keeping eye contact for too long. 

“Yes, darling, it’s always good to have a queen come visit,” Hera laughed at Cruella’s words -She always was a spit fire-

Turning her attention back to Mal,

“I just came down here to tell you what a beautiful job you have done,” her voiced was soft as she spoke. 

“Thank you, dear. We have made quit the changes since Hades was dethroned.” The reconstruction had taken time, a lot of time, much more than she had expected. It kept her away from Regina but she slipped away as often as she could to see The Queen. The last time had been almost two weeks ago and it had been brief. 

Hera knew Mal missed Regina and that is exactly why she had come, 

“I also came down here to give you a little break. You see there is not much to do on Olympus at the moment and I am dreadfully bored,” she stopped seeing the look of gratitude on Mal’s face. “I hope you are up for a little vacation. Maybe to Storybrooke?” she teased. 

Mal had been dying to get back to Regina but felt a little uneasy leaving The Underworld for very long,

“Are you sure?” she questioned.

“Dear, I have been running Olympus for a millennia. I think I can handle The Underworld especially with some help,” she looked back around at Cruella and Zelena. The couple looked nervously at one another. 

Mal placed a hand on Hera’s shoulder,

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Of course, dear, what is family for?” 

STORYBROOKE 

Regina sat across from the Charming’s trying not to groan outwardly at the pair’s public display of affection for one another,

“Would you two please get a room,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Yea, would you,” Henry echoed and everyone laughed. 

They all sat at Granny’s a now normal stop on Wednesday nights were everyone met up,

“I think they’re cute,” Belle chirped happily.

“Of course you do, dear,” Regina teased smiling at the young bookkeeper. 

“If we could keep the PDA to a minimum I’d love that,” Emma chimed in. Regina looked to her right at The Savior and nodded in agreement. 

“Seeing you parents make out isn’t something you enjoy, love.” Killian joked and got a swift punch in the shoulder for his efforts. 

“Not it’s not,” Emma said smiling and leaned in to kiss the pirate. 

“Oh, gross,” Henry made a disgusted face. Regina had to laugh. 

“What’s so funny,” a familiar voice rang out. Regina stood turning to see Maleficent standing in the middle of Granny’s. Not caring who was watching she threw her arms around the goddess and kissed her. 

“Talk about public display of affection,” Snow said making the table laugh. 

“Oh, shut up,” Regina managed to say between kisses. 

Mal smiled as she kissed her queen keeping Regina in her arms as she withdrew her lips,

“Hera was kind enough to keep watch over The Underworld for a while. So,” she kissed Regina, “I’ll be in town for a couple a weeks.” Regina’s eyes lit up at Maleficent’s words,

“Tell Hera thanks for me next time you see her.” 

“Oh, I most certainly will,” Mal ran her fingers through Regina’s hair. 

“Why don’t you come join us?” David called out from the table.

“Yeah, tell us what’s been going on in The Underworld,” Snow said wanting to hear all about it. Regina took Mal’s hand as they made room for the goddess at the table. All eye were on Mal as she sat down next to Regina,

“We have made so many changes I honestly don’t know where to begin.” 

“What does it look like,” Belle asked looking at her with curiosity.

“Before I got there is was a horrible place defiantly not somewhere you’d want to end up. It looks so different now. Nothing dark or gloomy like before. Now it’s more open, brighter, I guess you could say.” Everyone was dead silent as she talked. “When I got their souls roamed the land aimlessly because Hades wasn’t doing his job and placing them in their correct after life. That was the first thing I corrected and put people in place so I didn’t have to do it all alone.” 

“Zelena and Cruella?” Emma asked.

“No. They are my advisors I go to them for advice on the hard decisions. Actually the people, or souls I should say, that are in charge now are just there temporarily. I have yet to find someone I feel is qualified for the permanent job.” The group was stunned to see the changes Mal had made over the course of almost two years. “Though I do have some people in mind.” But before anyone asked who they were Mal moved on, “My army and soldiers was the next thing I moved onto. When I got there they all basically looked like zombies drained completely of their humanity. When I started making my changes I noticed they to began to change; with each day that past they started to look more and more like their human selves.” Mal paused and everyone edged closer wanting to hear more of her story so she continued, “I reorganized my army assigning people ranks and units to reports too. Though I am missing a general; someone to lead them if ever we enter a war.” –A job I also have someone in mind for- “I’m also thinking of adding another couple of advisor. I feel two isn’t enough for such a big underworld.” 

“Do the other kingdoms have this type of organization within their realm?” Killian questioned. 

“Not that I am aware of,” Mal answered. 

“Incredible,” Snow was amazed at how well Mal had adjusted to her new position. 

Mal looked around the room and smiled wondering, hoping actually, if everything she was about to drop on each of them would turn out the way she hoped. But all her questions would come later she had plenty of time to ask and right now all she wanted to do was get Regina to herself. 

“I’ll fill all of you in on the rest of the updates later.” She looked at Regina, “And if you don’t mind I am going to steal Regina for the rest of the night.” The group let out a sigh wanting to hear more but knew the two had some catching up of their own to do. Regina looked across at Henry,

“I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast, okay.” 

“See you then.” 

The pair disappeared into a grey mist soon after reappearing in Regina’s bedroom seconds later. Mal immediately captured Regina’s lips with her own and a slight moan escaped from The Queen. Reaching under Regina’s sweater she pulled her jacket off her shoulders throwing it across the room and started unbuttoning Regina’s blouse. Mal took her time knowing Regina hated to be teased. When she finally undid the last button she quickly removed it tossing it aside. Moving immediately to undo her queen’s belt buckle and zipper she pulled the pants down and no sooner did they hit the floor Regina kicked them to the side. 

Mal took in the sight before her; Regina now stood in only her heals and lace underwear,

“Gods you’re beautiful,” she stated gazing down at the queen. Reaching both arms behind her Regina unfastened her bra and let it fall off her shoulders to the floor. Not wanting to waste any time Regina waved her hand leaving an almost naked Maleficent standing before. Mal laughed seductively,

“Always so impatient.” The dragon walked them backwards as they kissed until the back of Regina’s knees hit the bed and they both tumbled onto the sheets entangled in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Belle was never abducted in The Enchanted Forest by the Queens of Darkness.

The pair entered the diner with a smile on their face as images of last night flashed across their minds. It was defiantly a night neither would forget. Mal giggled as Regina slid her hand to her bottom giving it a firm squeeze. Mal reciprocated by pulling Regina closer and kissing her soundly on the mouth.   
“Those two are like a couple of teenagers,” Emma whispered to herself and Henry nodded in agreement next to her.   
“We heard that,” Mal said sliding into the booth with Regina and arching an eyebrow. Regina took Mal’s hand under the table feeling content,   
“And you are one to talk, savior,” Regina looked at Emma. “You and The Pirate show plenty of adolescent behavior in public when you are together.” Emma could not argue with The Queen on that one.   
“I have no idea what you are talking about,” she said sarcastically.   
The bell on the front door rang as Belle entered the diner headed toward the bar to order her usual breakfast before heading off to the library.   
“Excuse me for a second,” Mal said before disappearing in a grey cloud and reappearing next to Belle.   
“Oh, God,” Belle jumped in surprise.   
“I’m sorry, dear; I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Mal placed an apologetic hand on her shoulder.   
“It’s okay. I’m just not used to people appearing next to me like that,” she laughed.   
“I wanted to talk to you if you had some free time today.”   
The food and coffee Belle ordered was placed in front of her,   
“Of course,” Belle said a little timidly having no idea what the goddess wanted to talk to her about. “Would you like to come with me to the library? That’s where I’m headed now.”   
“Yes, I’d like that. I’ll meet you outside,” Mal quickly got up crossing the room.   
“Hey, I’ll catch up with you guys later. I need to discuss something with Belle.”  
Regina gave her a confused look but nodded,   
“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Mal leaned over kissing her before heading out the door to join Belle.   
The librarian had absolutely no clue what Mal wanted to talk to her about as she approached her,   
“I have to say I’m a little surprised you want to talk to me,” Belle confessed as they started walking toward the library.   
“Why is that?”   
“I just didn’t you ever really noticed me, honestly.” Mal laughed at Belle’s statement,   
“Dear, you are hard not to notice,” a surprised look crossed Belle’s face. “I knew who you were back in The Enchanted Forest.”   
At this Belle stopped, “You did?”   
“Of course, how could I not know about the beauty who stole the beast’s heart,” the pair began walking again. “You were and still are quite the talk of the town. Plus you are a rare bird, my dear, especially back in our land.”   
“How so?” Belle questioned.   
“A princess, an extremely intelligent princess I might add, giving up her freedom to protect her kingdom. That’s a rare quality and one I admire.” Belle stopped under the clock tower taking out her keys to unlock the door. They stepped into the building heading toward the check-out counter. “Have you always liked books?”   
“Yes, ever since I was a little girl. My mother used to read to me every night when I was young,” Belle smiled, “I always wanted to be a hero. So when the opportunity arose to be one I took it.”   
“You were very noble to say the least. You also have one of the purest hearts I’ve ever seen, how else could you see the good in a man such as Rumple, no one else could.” A sad look crossed Belle’s face at the mention of Gold, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”   
“No, it’s okay. It’s just,” she paused, “I still miss him.”   
“I understand, my dear, trust me,” Mal moved closer placing a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder. Belle smiled up at the dragon,   
“What is it you would like to talk about?”   
“Last night you heard about how I am reorganizing my realm,” Belle nodded. “Including new people who I’ve given powerful positions to. You see The Underworld is a big place and I need more people I can rely on to help me run it.” Belle seemed a little confused so Mal continued, “I would like one of those people to be you Belle.”   
Belle stood silent for a moment,   
“Me? You want me to help you run the show down there?”   
“Yes, to be one of my advisors alongside Cruella and Zelena.” Mal waited for her to respond,   
“Why me?”   
“You are level headed, have more brains than half of Olympus combined, but most of all you speak from your heart. I need someone like you to tell me when I’m about to do something I’ll regret.”   
“That’s a huge responsibility,” Belle new it would be a tremendous amount of work.   
“Yes, but think of all the good you could do, all the things you could learn,” Mal did not want to pressure the girl but she did want her to take the position knowing she was perfect for it.   
“Can-can I have some time to think about it?”   
“Of course, I wouldn’t want you to make a hurried decision,” She turned to leave stopping just before she opened the door, “But I do know you are the right person for the job.” 

Mal caught up with Regina at the park sitting down next to her on the bench,   
“What did you need to talk to Belle about,” Regina asked curiously.   
“I’ll tell you later,” Mal said before kissing her cheek affectionately. The goddess had more people to talk to in her stay here in Storybrooke but she wanted to give each person enough time to consider what she was offering. –I’ll speak with The Savior and The Pirate next- She thought. 

It had been several days since Mal had made her offer to Belle. Their conversation from that day had been on repeat in Belle’s mind since she walked out of her library.  
She was now pacing the floor Mal’s words ringing in her mind. She stopped mid pace,   
“Think of all the good I could do,” she repeated Mal’s word. The statement was so true but that wasn’t what scared her it was the responsibility of what Mal was offering. “But I do know you are the right person for the job.” That statement was the one that stuck out the most to her. –She truly believes I am the right person for this job. - Knowing Mal’s confidence in her put Belle’s mind to ease and she pushed all of her doubts aside. –It’s time to be brave- Belle had made up her mind. p>

A knock came from the front door and Regina got up to answer it,   
“Oh, Hello Belle,” she was surprised to see the librarian at her door step.   
“Hi, Regina. Is um Maleficent home?”   
“Yes. Please, come in,” Regina moved aside to let her enter.   
Sensing Belle’s presence Mal came down from upstairs to greet her,   
“Hello, Belle,” Mal smiled at her as she came down the stairs stopping in front of her.   
“Mal, I’ve made my decision.” Regina looked puzzled for Mal had still not told her what she had spoken to Belle about early that week. “I accept your offer.”   
Mal smiled,   
“I knew you would.”   
Regina stepped up,   
“Okay, will someone please fill me in on what’s going on here?” Mal turned to Regina,   
“You are now looking at one of my new advisors.”


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sat on her couch in the new home she had just bought on the outskirts of town. It was early morning and the sun had not yet peaked over the horizon. Killian was still asleep in their bed but Emma knew he would awaken soon feeling the absence of her body next to his. The smell of coffee filled the air from the kitchen where she had turned on the machine. It was Friday which usually meant a light work load at the station; something she was looking forward too.   
Rising from her spot Emma went to go pour herself a cup of coffee but was stopped by a knock at the door. Crossing the room she opened her front door,  
“Mal, hey,” Emma wasn’t expecting to see the dragon so early in the morning.   
“Morning, I hope I’m not intruding,” Mal said with an apologetic look.  
“Of course not,” Emma gestured her inside. “Would you like some coffee?”  
“I’d love some,” Mal spoke entering the room and following Emma to the kitchen. “I didn’t realize how early it was until I was at your front door. Time seems to slip my mind now that I’m immortal.”   
“No it’s alright. I was already up. My duties start early,” Emma said moving to the table top grabbing two coffee mugs. “Cream and sugar?” she asked.  
“Black is fine.”  
Emma handed her a cup,  
“So,” she took a sip, “what’s up?”   
“I was actually hoping to talk to both you and your pirate.”   
And as though on cue footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.   
“Morning, love,” Killian said as he entered the room. The pirate walked bare chested across the room as his pajama bottoms loosely hung from his hips. “Mal,” he greeted the goddess showing no issue with her seeing him so exposed.  
“Good morning, Killian.” Mal took an appreciative once over of the pirate’s body you’d have to be blind not too. Moving next to his blonde partner he kissed her lovingly on the lips.  
“What brings a goddess over at this hour?” He wrapped both arms around Emma pulling her back against his chest.  
“I have an offer for the both of you.”   
Emma glanced over her shoulder at Killian,  
“And what would that be?” Killian loosened his grip around Emma’s waist and placed his head on her shoulder.   
Mal looked between the pair,   
“I would like you both,” she darted a finger between them, “to come work for me.’ Hook let go of Emma,  
“Come again, love.”   
“I want the two of you to come back with me to The Underworld,” Mal sipped her coffee casually.   
“Like Zelena and Cruella?” Emma asked.   
“Not exactly. I have a different job for the two of you.”  
“Which would be what exactly?” Emma moved closer to the goddess.   
“I have a bit of a problem with escaped souls in my realm, most coming from Tartarus. It’s rather a nuisance and they cause a lot of problems,” she paused and Emma leaned in closer. “I was thinking with both of your tracking skills you would make an excellent team in doing just that.”   
“Tracking down escaped souls?” Killian said.  
“Precisely, obviously you would be on my court as advisors as well.”  
The pair exchanged looks having a silent conversation only they understood.  
“We can’t just go running off to The Underworld, Mal. We have responsibilities and family here,” Emma said sounding a bit disappointed.   
“Oh, I know. I have every intention of asking your parents to accompany us. I have a particular task I believe they would be the perfect fit for.”   
“And Henry?”   
Mal knew that would be her next question,  
“Henry is young and still has much growing up to do, but,” she took a breath, “he is a hero in its purest form and I have no doubt, if he chooses, would make an excellent addiction to my ranks. Once he is old enough of course.” Mal saw the wheels turning in Emma’s head.  
“But what about the people of StoryBrooke, we can’t just up and leave them.”   
“No, you are right about that but what if I can promise they would be taken care of,” Mal waited patiently for an answer. Eyeing one another smiles broke out on the couples faces,  
“We’re in.” 

Several Days Later

“Well haven’t you been a busy bee,” a cheerful voice rang out.  
“Hello, ‘Dite,” Mal called out as a stunning Aphrodite shimmered into view in a puff of pink smoke. The goddess wore a low cut red dress that showed off her body in all the right places.   
“Olympus has been abuzz about your reorganization of The Underworld. You really know how to shake things up, cupcake.” The blonde moved closer and greeted her newest family member with a firm kiss. ‘Dite let the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling away.   
“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Mal said rolling her eyes.   
“Relax,” ‘Dite draped her around the dragon. “I heard you were taking a vacation to see your sexy little queen. I thought, hey why not drop by,” Aphrodite’s eye sparkled as she spoke.   
Of course the goddess knew who Regina was long before meeting Mal; a tragic love history such as hers hadn’t gone unnoticed by her. After her first love, Daniel, had died Aphrodite had inconspicuously put the idea in a certain green fairy’s head to help the young queen find love agiain. Unfortunately that had not worked out as she had planned but she now understood why. Regina’s fate wasn’t to be with the hooded bandit as she once had thought; it lay with the dragon that stood before her. The mark of true love was clear in the dragon’s aura, unmistakably so.   
“Oh, goodie,” Mal said sarcastically.   
“You know you love me,” she pulled her closer.   
It was true though Mal had formed a special bound with the goddess who had taken an immediate liking to her.   
“How are things on Mount Olympus?”   
“Same old, same old. Things are a little more relaxed not having Hera gone but other than that pretty normal,” ‘Dite let go of her waist and walked around Regina’s parlor room. “Well, I’ll say this. Your girlfriend sure has good taste and not just in women,” she winked.   
Behind them the front door opened and in walked Regina.   
“You must be Regina!” Aphrodite said excitedly appearing directly in the queen’s path wrapping her in a hug.   
“Um, and who are you?” Regina withdrew from the hug.   
“Aphrodite,” she chirped extending a hand.  
“The Goddess of Love?” Regina replied taking her hand.   
“Of course, silly,” ‘Dite pulled her close and stole a quick kiss; Regina’s knee nearly buckled.   
“You’ll have to excuse her,” Mal said lacing her fingers through Regina’s. “She tends not to mind her manners.”   
“No, I don’t,” she smiled mischief in her eyes.   
“Well, it’s a pleasure. Mal has told me all about you.”  
‘Dite laughed,   
“All bad I hope.” 

Sometime later in the day

The trio dramatically appeared with a pink sparkle in the middle of Granny’s,  
“Do you always have to be so flashy?” Mal groaned.   
“Duh,” ‘Dite replied. The Queen laughed at the statement admitting to herself she liked the goddess.   
All eyes were on them as they sat down at a table in the center of the diner.  
“When do I get to meet that son of yours?” ‘Dite asked.   
“Any second. He’s meeting us for lunch,” she reached out grazing Mal’s jawline with the back of her hand. The dragon leaned into the touch turning her face to steal a kiss. ‘Dite smiled at the open affection the two showed for one another.   
The bell rung as Henry entered the diner,  
“Mom,” he greeted Regina with a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, Mal,” he came around to hug the young goddess.   
“Hello, Henry,” ‘Dite smiled up at the boy.   
“Henry, this I Aphrodite,” Mal introduced the pair.   
“”The Aphrodite?!”   
“The one and only,” she confirmed with a flip of her hair.   
“That’s awesome.”  
“Don’t feed her ego, it’s already big enough,” Mal said playfully.   
“Oh, she’s just jealous that I’m the most popular Olympian,” she turned as Henry sat next to her.   
“You have to tell me what Olympus is like,” he said excitedly.  
“Why don’t you come with me sometime and find out for yourself,” ‘Dite said looking at his mom for approval.   
“No way, I can actually go there.”  
“Only if it’s okay with your moms.”   
“I have no problem with it,” Regina said. “I think I can trust you with my son.”   
“Of course! I’m great with kids.”   
“I’ll have a talk with Emma and see what she thinks.”   
Henry shifted giddily in his seat,  
“This is gunna be way cool.”


	5. Chapter 5

Snow couldn’t believe what her daughter had just said as she looked over at her husband, 

“What do you mean you are taking her up on the offer?” David questioned. “You can’t just leave, Emma.” 

The Savior let out a sigh trying to explain the whole situation but was interrupted,

“Maybe I should fill you in.” Maleficent strode across the room from a cloud of grey smoke.

“Yes, I think you should,” Snow said with hostility in her voice. 

“There is no need for spite, dear,” Mal interjected calmly. Snow and David relaxed slightly,

“How could you think splitting up our family was a good choice, Mal?” Snow stepped forward defensively.

“It seems Emma did not get a chance to finish her story.”

“No, no I didn’t,” Emma moved alongside Mal. “If you would have let me finish you would know she doesn’t want to split us up.”

“Oh,” Snow whispered embarrassed at her outburst. 

“If you would hear me out I would like to discuss a few things with the two of you,” Mal lifted her eyebrow.

“Of course,” David spoke leaning back against the desk behind him.

“I have no intention on separating you from your daughter,” Mal explained. “But I do want Emma and Killian to come to The Underworld to work for me…” 

“How is that not…” The dragon raised a hand and David immediately stopped talking.

“Just as I want the two of you to join them,” she finished. The couple stood in silence so she continued, “In all my time I’ve never seen two more clear minded individuals such as the two of you. But what amazes me the most is the clarity of your hearts.” Emma knew what Mal said about her parents was true, “I need someone like the you to run what I believe is the most important task in my realm.” Snow and David were dead quiet waiting to hear what Mal was about to offer them. “You see, when souls enter my realm they are placed in their proper afterlife. It sounds simple enough and most of the time it is but some souls have complex histories that need a clear and unbiased mind to judge.”

“And-and you think we are qualified to judge where a soul is placed for eternity?” Snow was completely shocked. 

“Yes, there is no one else I’d rather have in that position than the two of you. You have to understand as well that you would not be judging every soul that passes through the kingdom. The easy cases, you might say, will be handled by a trusted few I already have in place.”

“So you basically want us to make decisions on the most controversial souls that no one else can judge. Great, no pressure there,” David said sarcastically.

“You would always have my help and the advice of my high council, of course, but yes the final decision in most cases would be yours,” Mal didn’t want to sugar coat the offer. 

“Mom, Dad,” The Savior whispered, “I agree with Mal I don’t think she could find a more perfect pair for the job than you guys.” 

“It’s such a huge responsibility,” Snow stated. 

“Yes, that’s why I need people I can trust,” Mal needed the couple more than she was willing to admit; it was the one position she felt completely unqualified for in her realm. 

“We are going to have to take some time with this,” David placed a hand on his wife’s back.

“Take all the time you need. You know where to find me when you have made your decision.” 

 

Weeks had gone by and still Mal had not heard back from The Charming’s about their decision. She had begun to doubt whether they would accept as she stood in Regina’s office. Mal had gathered her new council, including Cruella and Zelena, for a meeting about a lingering issue,

“I know we you are all concerned…” she was unable to finish her sentence as Snow and Charming entered the room causing everyone to turn.

“We heard the meeting was going be here, sorry we are late,” Snow said crossing the room and sitting next to Emma. 

“Does that mean you are taking the job?” Mal asked smiling.

“Yes, yes it does,” David answered standing behind his wife. Snow nodded and looked up at David who placed both his hands on her shoulders. 

Mal relaxed as she looked around the room at the people she trusted most. But one issue still needed to be addressed to reassure the group in front of her. 

“I never thought I’d see the day when so many heroes and villains worked together,” Cruella said shaking her head in disbelief.

“How things change,” Zelena added.

“Yes we all have come a long way,” Mal stepped into the center of the room wanting to get to the main reason she gathered everyone here. “But right now I know your biggest concern is the people in Storybrooke and what will happen to them when you leave.” Mal knew this was important to all of them, “I’ve been talking with the other gods and they are more than willing to help with that problem.” 

“Help how?” Belle asked.

“It will take a lot of power and several gods but we can send everyone in Storybrooke back to The Enchanted Forest where they belong.” Everyone looked at each other,

“But what then we can’t just abandon them after that,” Killian spoke up.

“Of course not, that’s why I’ve made several trips to your land. I have talked with Ariel and Eric, and they are more than willing to protect The Enchanted Forest agreeing take it into their kingdom. I’ve also had words with Phillip and Aurora, who are already allied with Eric, and they would also assure The Enchanted Forest’s safety.” The grouped let out a collective sigh at knowing their homeland would be safe, “And of course it will always be under my protection.” Mal saw the relief cross everyone face.

 

After the meeting everyone quickly left wanting to prepare for the massive changes that were about to happen. When the last person exited Mal took Regina’s hand in her own,

“Now,” she began, “I have one last person I need to talk too.” Regina looked at her,

“Who would that be?” she questioned. 

Mal moved closer but stopped just before making contact with her lips,

“You.” She whispered then covered The Queen’s mouth with her own but pulled away after only a few seconds, “I need you by my side Regina. I can’t do this without you.” Maleficent looked into Regina’s eyes waiting for her response,

“I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.” 

Excitedly Mal pulled Regina close kissing her again; this time wrapping her arms around The Queen’s neck. Mal entangled her fingers through Regina’s hair pulling her closer leaving no space between them. But again Mal pulled away making Regina sigh in disapproval, 

“There is something else I want to ask you,” Mal looked directly into The Queen’s eyes as she spoke. 

“Yes,” Regina whispered still trying to catch her breath. 

Mal stepped back a few feet before bending down on one knee in front of her as a little black box appeared in her hand. She opened it,

“Regina,” she paused, “will you marry me?” 

Bringing a hand to cover her mouth Regina let out a gasp at what she had just been asked. A tear slipped from her eye,

“Do you even have to ask,” she pulled Mal up to her feet. “Of course I will!”


End file.
